Beautifully Blind
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: The doctor with Medusa eyes and a blind nurse-bound student finally have the night they've both longed for. Tribute to BrutieBoots' "Philophobia." Semu/OC. LEMON ONE-SHOT.


Okay, so it seriously took me ALL DAY to write this thing. This is the first lemon I've posted on this site (however not the first one I've written, but the others really suck and are really embarrassing, therefore _so_ not worth posting on here), and, spare me, it most likely is not the best written lemon you've read, but I'm learning. And, on top of that, I'm new to the Love Monster fandom. I was actually inspired to write this because of a character I made for BrutieBoots' Love Monster fanfiction, _Philophobia: The Fear of Love_, and she graciously let me use her to write this. So ... yeah. (: (You should read it. (: Though this OC is not a main character in her story, you can read a bit of how this character was weaved into the story.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and leave your comments. I'd like to hear how I did. d: **Also, if you are under 17, please do not read this. It's rated M for a reason, little kids. /: **Well, with that said, enjoy the story!

* * *

_Beautifully Blind  
A tribute to BrutieBoots' _Philophobia: The Fear of Love. _Semu/OC: Reiko Izumazi_

ooooo_  
_

Reiko was blindly led into a room—literally. Her hands were held by the animated stuffed animals that helped the school doctor about with his patients, and also kept to his company. The soles of her ballet flats pattered gently on the linoleum floor with each step, and the long ebony curls of her hair bounced jovially about her elbows.

Today was her first day back to the Saint Monster Academy since her last holiday six months ago. Not only was she here for visitation, but she had another purpose. Ever since she was very young, it had always been this woman's dream to aspire in nursing. She loved nothing more than helping people. However, due to her permanent blindness, everybody around her thought it an impossible dream.

Reiko was a vampire bat demon. She grew skeletal black bat wings and large bat ears out of the side of her head when in danger, embarrassed, extraordinarily happy, or angry. And, just like every other bat demon, she was born blind. However, she never acquired the sight like she should have when she reached her toddler years, and, thus, was shunned from her clan. She was left to die on her own when a vampire woman stumbled upon her and took her under her wing. She raised the young pup, and sent her to school for an education.

Now twenty years old, Reiko was jovial and bubbly. She was loved by almost everyone she knew. An extraordinarily smart monster with an adorable persona, popularity came easy with her. She was most famous for her gentleness and caring, and not to mention her insatiable love for fruit. She'd learn to overcome her disability for sight and to see through her other enhanced senses. Yet, though she was completely comfortable with her blindness now, others around her still were doubtful of her dream of becoming a nurse. It just simply wasn't ideal.

She was beginning to lose faith, until she met the school doctor of Saint Monster Academy, Semu. He was utterly astounded by her enhanced senses and disregarded the fact that she couldn't actually _see_. Plus, he thought she was such a beauty with her voluptuous curved dainty body and innocent adorable face. And, she was the first person to not turn to stone once laying his Medusa eyes on her.

Semu supported her decision to become a nurse thoroughly. He thought it was a fantastic decision, and encouraged her to show the others differently; that a blind woman could become a nurse.

After she graduated from Saint Monster Academy, she attended the Saint Monster University where she continued her studies in the medical field. After completing a number of hours of her studying, she was finally able to start an internship, and she thought of no better person than to choose for her mentor.

She squeezed the fluffy stuffed hands of the animals that met Semu's bidding. It had been so long since she'd been back to Saint Monster Academy, and she missed it. She missed her friends, and she missed the man who never ceased to support her choices.

"What is this uniform Semu has in mind for me?" she asked wistfully.

Semu was more than keen on the idea of Reiko being his assistant nurse. It gave him the opportunity to give her orders that she would have to abide—which, he knew, she would willingly—and to dress her in the most obscene and revealing nurse's outfit that he'd always wanted to see her in, even when she was a student at the academy.

The stuffed animals were noiseless as they gently tugged on her arms, pulling her into a side room of the hospital wing. When she arrived inside, she could hear the bustling of a crowd of more stuffed animals and the creaking of metal. They began to help Reiko undress out of her white babydoll dress and black leggings, Reiko giggling softly at the toys' soft touch.

From the doorway was the silent figure of the school doctor himself, his coy eyes staring perversely at her. He made sure his presence was silent, as he didn't want Reiko to know he was watching her dress—or rather, _undress_.

He was an extremely handsome man, although nobody but his skeleton nurse knew it, for it was with his brown adult eyes that turned those who looked into them to stone. He was chiseled with a fine athletic body and a tousled mop of blonde tangles that fell loosely about his face. He was normally seen in the form of a young child, sporting a white lab coat and pajama bottoms, however, since around Reiko he found it difficult to contain himself, his adult form was dressed in a similar lab coat, left open for his chest to be exposed, and a pair of black slacks that encased his long legs.

His eyes lingered on her lingerie-clad body, his heart pounding erratically. The animated stuffed animals began helping her with the white garter belt and lacey white socks that accompanied her short, revealing nurse's uniform. He could feel his pants growing tighter with every second his eyes stayed glued to her.

"Semu!" called the skeleton nurse, much to his dismay. He was forced to break his gaze from Reiko's body and turned, following the sound of his nurse's voice.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Don't you want to give her _some_ privacy?" the nurse scolded, crossing her bony arms over her ribcage. "It's bad enough that she can't _see_ you peeping at her. How could you take advantage of her blindness?"

"I'm not taking advantage," Semu argued, narrowing his eyes. "A beauty like she can't go unnoticed."

"And she won't be, especially not in that uniform you've picked out for her," the nurse scoffed. Her tone softened. "You haven't stayed in that form for this long since she was a student here," she added.

Semu glanced back at her. The stuffed animals were adjusting her uniform on her and strapping on the white vinyl Mary Jane platforms onto her feet. One other stuffed animal fixed the white nurse's cap in her black tangles.

"Despite all the other girls I've changed for, none have ever made me feel the same as Reiko has," he said softly, hoping that her heightened hearing wouldn't catch his words.

Finally, Reiko was led from the side room by the toy servants of Semu's, leading her to him. She was blushing uncontrollably, her bat ears flopping out from beneath her hair, trying to cover her cleavage as much as she could. Semu's saliva was caught in his throat as he tried to swallow, but looking at her made him hornier than ever.

"Um … is this what … you had in mind, Semu?" Reiko asked nervously. The nurse nudged Semu and he swallowed, nodding.

"You look lovely, my dear," Semu said alluringly, grabbing hold of one of the hands that attempted to cover her chest. "My perfect little nurse. You must be eager to start your training."

"Oh yes," Reiko said excitedly, shaking her head as her blush quickly disappeared. Semu couldn't take his eyes away from her exposed cleavage, almost drooling at the sight of her plump, smooth breasts. What he'd do to get his hands on them. "When can I start?"

"As soon as possible, dear," Semu replied, grinning at her. He took her by the waist and led her out of into the main room where he showed her and let her handle to medical equipment, so she could get a familiar feel of the objects she'd be using, since her eyes would not help her. He lingered behind her, helping her from behind holding the medical equipment, and when she was busying her hands with the object, Semu's hands always replaced themselves back on her hips, bringing Reiko's ears back out in embarrassment.

"Getting familiar with the equipment, now?" he murmured in her ear. She gasped lightly at his proximity.

"Y-yes," she stammered.

"I knew you would, and so quickly." His voice still lingered in her ear as he lightly chuckled.

She relaxed slightly in his arms. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for having faith in me."

"My dear," he murmured sultrily, "I will _always_ have faith in you."

* * *

"Reiko, could you come here for a second?" called Semu from a separate room. Reiko followed the sound of his voice, and, with the help of her new friends, the animated stuffed animals, appeared in his bedroom. He was just slipping out of his lab coat, his legs still donning a pair of black slacks. Of course Reiko couldn't see this, however.

"Yes?" she asked.

Semu looked her way, his heart beating erratically as it always did when he saw her in her sexy nurse's outfit. She'd been his official assistant nurse for a week now, and he was tired of having her leave him when the day was over so she could return to her dormitory at the university.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," he started as he reached for her hand. A smile spread on her lips as he led her to his bed, sitting her down next to him.

"Have you?" she giggled.

"It must be tiresome flying back and forth to the university when your work here is done," he continued. "I would be more than happy to open my home to you. You could stay here."

Reiko's sky blue-grey eyes widened, defocused but surprised.

"But … are you sure? That is incredibly thoughtful," she said. "I don't want to intrude."

_"Intrude?"_ Semu repeated in disbelief. "My dear, how could you _possibly_ assume you'd intrude when you are clearly more than welcome here?" He touched his forehead to hers, stroking the side of her face with his large hand. "Won't you think about it, Reiko? I've already talked to your dean at the university. He said it was perfectly fine and that someone would bring your belongings over, should you agree to live with me."

"Where would I sleep?" she asked innocently. Semu's lips turned into a coy grin.

"Why not here?"

Reiko blushed as she backed away. "H-here? With you?"

"You'd have all the protection you'd need with me," Semu assured. "I'd never let anything harm you, dear."

"I know," Reiko said softly.

"What do you say, Reiko?" Semu whispered, leaning towards her. She pondered the offer for a bit, and Semu's heart beat anxiously. Her defocused eyes were looking past him, her vampire bat fangs biting on her bottom lip adorably. She knew Semu would treat her well, and, truth was, she really liked him. She'd grown affection for him, more than when she knew him when in high school. It wasn't just an admiration for supporting her; it was a genuine fondness. She even wondered if she was in love with her former high school doctor. And, truthfully, she wouldn't have minded staying with Semu, but she was too embarrassed to admit it.

"Well .. I-I suppose I could—"

Semu beamed before she could even finish her sentence.

"Really?" he said excitedly. Her eyes widened again.

"Oh! I-I guess so. I don't see the harm in it. It does seem quite logical, instead of going back to the university every night."

"That's right," Semu said with a nod, even if she couldn't see it.

"When will I have my belongings?" she asked then, after they'd decided she would move in with him.

"As soon as possible, my pet," he murmured. "You do need spare clothes for the time being, don't you?" Reiko nodded shyly. Semu got up from his bed and rummaged through his drawers, searching for something for her. He pulled out an ivory button down shirt that would be too big for her small frame. "Here is a spare shirt I can lend you until we get your belongings from the university."

"Oh, thank you," she said with a bow. Semu climbed back onto the bed with her, sliding especially close to her body. Reiko's ears flopped out yet again as her face flushed bright red at the closeness of his body.

"You're very welcome, my little Reiko," he whispered seductively in her ear, and pressed his lips to the side of her face, gently nibbling on her bat ears. Reiko gasped slightly. It was the first time she'd felt Semu's lips against her skin, and she loved the tenderness of them. She loved the way his pointed canines gently tugged on her ears, and she realized that her hands were involuntarily moving to cup his jaw.

"Anything you want, my love, is yours," he whispered as he suddenly pushed her down, her back crashing against the fluffy mattress of Semu's large bed. His hands cupped her shoulders as he continued to tug on her ear, which was slowly earning quiet moans from Reiko. Hearing her excited him, and he grinned wickedly, perverse plans forming in his mind.

His hands reached for Reiko's around his face when he parted from her ear. "I'm glad you've returned to me, Reiko," he whispered as he traced her hands down his neck and his chest. Her face continued to blush feverishly when her hands touched his naked chest, tracing the planes of his chiseled torso. He traced Reiko's fingers over one of his flat breasts, making her graze his nipple. She gasped and immediately withdrew her hand, embarrassed.

"Semu," she muttered.

"Do not worry, my little nurse. It's fine," he assured soothingly. "It feels _good_."

She hesitated before succumbing herself to Semu and letting him trace her hands where he wanted them.

"I wish to see you," she said softly.

"But you _can_ see me," Semu replied, "through your hands."

Reiko moaned once again when he made her hands fondle his nipples, and Semu sighed heavily.

"I … I can see you," she repeated. "You are so handsome with a loving personality."

Semu mused at her response, smiling widely, and he leaned down to her, pushing her further onto his bed. He straddled her dainty body, his eyes lingering at her breasts popping out of her nurse uniform. The extraordinary short skirt of the dress was rising and the garter belt was visible. He took her hands and stretched them behind her head, entwining his fingers with hers. His hot breath crashed over her face as he pushed his lips against her jaw, tracing it with tender kisses.

"Semu …" she whispered lovingly. Semu arched an eyebrow, opening his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he scolded teasingly. "Your mouth should not be moving, unless it is attached to mine."

And then he pressed his lips against hers, moving strongly and dominatingly. He felt Reiko's hands squeeze his tightly as her body cringed underneath his. He lowered his body down onto her so that her breasts were pushed against his muscled chest. He heard her moan, and his pants became exceedingly tight. It was time to remove some clothing, he'd decided.

Semu released Reiko's hands, leaving her arms sprawled behind her. His hands ran down the sides of her body, moving to cup her plump breasts. A louder moan escaped Reiko's lips as she parted from Semu's mouth, but Semu loved that just as much. He moved his fingers to unbutton her dress, pushing the sides of it to leave her exposed to him. Her chest rose heavily, her breasts left in a lacey white bra. He pressed his face into them, kissing one mound while he kneaded the other. She whimpered at his touch, but encouraged him with soft whispers.

He scooped an arm underneath her, flawlessly withdrawing the nurse uniform. With her body arched upwards, Semu had better proximity to her body, and teased her once again by sucking her breasts gently. His sly fingers fondled the clasp of her bra and took it apart, pulling the confinement off of her and releasing her rosy mounds. Semu was in shock at the sight of her pert nipples staring up at him. She'd truly liked him touching her the way he had.

His hands smoothed the soft skin over her stomach, rubbing the bud of his thumb over her naval before reaching back up to knead her breasts again, this time with more gusto.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, pressing his lips against hers again.

"Semu … please," she begged.

"Do you disagree?"

Reiko said nothing but bit her bottom lip, looking away from him. Semu grinned before pressing his lips to hers and squeezing her breasts in his large hands. He fondled with her nipple, pinching it between his thumb and index finger gently before it became rosy. Reiko groaned under his touch, running her fingers through his blonde hair and tugging lightly. Semu chuckled, his lips still attached to hers.

"Do you like that, my little Reiko?" he teased.

"Don't tease me," she pleaded nervously. He stroked her face lovingly, admiring it. Her eyes were the most beautiful he'd ever seen, despite their lack of sight, yet they were not useless. He was able to peer into them and admire them, even if she may not know it. Her nose was ever so slightly upturned, due to her vampire bat heritage, but it was utterly adorable. Her plump lips were now swollen from Semu's fiery kisses. She appeared fatigued, but Semu hoped she really wasn't. He was nowhere near done with her.

"You are tired?" he asked her. She moaned slightly.

"No," she murmured. Semu grinned.

"Good, because this will be a long exciting night for the both of us," he growled. Reiko's eyes widened. "Think of it as a welcoming to your new bedroom." He chuckled when Reiko blushed. "There's no need to be shy around me, Reiko," he added in a softer and gentler tone. "You cannot embarrass yourself in front of me."

She nodded as she tried to find his face again, sliding her fingers out of his hair. Semu gripped her breasts again, however in a gentle way, and he mused at her trying to find his facial features. Her fingers grazed over his eyes, traced his nose, and then outlined his lips. He kissed each of her fingers, and Reiko smiled shyly. Reiko's fingers then trailed down his throat, over the lump that was his Adam's apple, and then ran over his sturdy collar bone. She traced the planes of his chest, her fingers trailing further south, dipping in his belly button. They finally reached the hem of his slacks, and she nervously withdrew her fingers.

"What are you afraid of, my pet?" he murmured, grasping her hands and replacing them to the button of his slacks. "Should I help you?" He made her fingers unbutton his slacks and zipped them down, and Reiko's knuckles lightly grazed the lump behind his boxers. Her breath caught in her throat. Never had Reiko touched someone in such a way. It wasn't the first time that she'd been groped, for many of her years at Saint Monster Academy and her new years at the university she was admired and lusted upon, but she'd never felt protected by them like how she felt by Semu. It was his hands that she felt comfortable with, though with each touch she jolted with ecstasy.

Semu slid out of his slacks and cast them aside. While he was at it, he took the liberty to peel all Reiko's shoes and undo her garter belt. He slipped off her lacey socks as well before fingering the hem of her matching lacey white panties.

"I'm excited, Reiko. Are you?" he asked.

She scrunched up her shoulders shyly, biting her bottom lip before nodding at him. She heard him chuckle and soon felt the tender air lick at her sensitive area. Semu slid out of his boxers before climbing on top of Reiko once again.

"This is much better," he murmured, biting her neck affectionately. Reiko clawed his back as his hands grabbed underneath her thighs. His lips trailed down to her breasts once more, tenderly nipping at one of her nipples. Reiko moaned loudly, music to Semu's pointed ears, and he continued, tugging more fiercely. He longed to hear her gasp, to hear her moan his name—and that was exactly what she did.

_"Semu!"_ Reiko moaned as she continued to claw at his spine. He laughed jovially and ran his hands to cup the cheeks of her rear, squeezing them passionately as he continued to suck her breast. He'd moved on to the second one after reddening the first to extreme swollenness, and then finished with brief pecks on her lips. In doing this, his hands had moved over her stomach, smoothing her abdomen before grazing the lips of her entrance. She moaned once again.

"You are so tender, my little flower," he whispered, rubbing his fingers along her entrance. She moaned again, cringing underneath his touch.

"It … feels different," she admitted. Semu smiled sweetly at her.

"Well, I will promise to treat you gently. I will make sure you have the time of your life," he said. Reiko smiled wearily, yet Semu could see the nervous mask she wore. He continued to run the buds of his fingers outside of her entrance briefly before slowly and cautiously sticking one finger inside. Reiko gasped out loud and grabbed the sheets of Semu's bed, her eyes wide with horror. Semu rubbed underneath her thigh comfortingly with his spare hand before inserting another finger, sticking them deeper inside of her. She cried out in pain.

_"Semu!"_ she cried.

"Shh …" he hushed, kissing her knee tenderly. "You're fine, love." And, as he said that, his fingers slid further inside, grazing her gooey walls and massaging the lips to her clit. Reiko bit her bottom lip and bucked her hips slightly, her breathing heavy. Semu grinned. He could feel her juices squirt all over his fingers and he was pleased with her arousal. However, it still wasn't completely satisfying. And it was the throbbing of his immense boner that was telling him what he should do.

He ceased the shoving of his fingers inside of her and withdrew them, sucking the juices off of his fingers. His eyebrows rose to his hairline as a dirty grin spread across his face.

"Reiko! You taste wonderful," he exclaimed. Reiko's bat ears twitched with embarrassment as her jaw dropped.

"Semu!" she exclaimed. "Don't … don't say that!"

"Why not, my sexy little nurse?"

"Be-because! It's … gross."

Semu tilted his head back, laughing.

"Stop it!" she growled.

Semu leaned down to press his lips to her entrance, lapping his tongue teasingly at it, and Reiko's firm expression was replaced with shock as she cringed.

"Semu …" she moaned. "Please …"

"What, Reiko?" he slurred. "My tongue doesn't satisfy you? Perhaps you long for something … _bigger_?"

She gasped as he grinned mischievously. He quickly positioned himself in between her, spreading her legs wide for her. Because of her lack of sight, he intended to lead her through this rocky ride, but he wished she could see what he was doing. It would further his pleasure, but he didn't mind; he loved Reiko for who she was anyway.

The head of his member grazed her juicy lips as Semu held a firm grip under her thighs, rubbing them comfortingly.

"I'll be gentle, baby. I promise," he assured. Reiko bit her lip, but was still unprepared for Semu's manhood. She tilted her head back, arching her back, unintentionally giving him leverage as he slowly inserted more of his anxious penis. It was hard for him, as he was so large and she was so tight, but he slowly made it, though it bought deafening cries from Reiko. She groaned, biting her bottom lip with her fangs to keep herself silent, but Semu preferred her loud.

"I just need to loosen you up, and soon it will be so easy, I promise," he reassured, nodding his head. He could see tears pooling at the edges of Reiko's blind eyes, and, though they were expected, he was shocked. "Do you want me to stop?"

And yet, to his surprise, Reiko shook her head.

"N-no …" she murmured, wiping her tears. Semu chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"You're a strong girl, Reiko," he mused, rubbing under her thigh as he continued to insert himself into her. Reiko cringed and grabbed hold of the sheets, hating that she was leaking all over the place, but Semu loved it. She just thought it was so embarrassing.

He teased her by not going in all the way, but he began pulling out before pushing back in. This caused Reiko to buck her hips some more and Semu, to his pleasure, and Reiko's apparently, he continued to slide himself in and out, loosening her up. Her cries turned into sighs, though if Semu pushed harder than intended, Reiko would choke and gasp. But even then she still appeared in a forsaken horny bliss, which Semu thought would never happen to her. Reiko … horny? The two didn't go together.

Finally, as he was pulling out, he quickly pumped himself back in, and Reiko gasped loudly, unexpectedly releasing her juices. Semu moaned with pleasure, squeezing the backs of her legs.

_"Oh, Reiko …"_

"Nn … Semu …" Reiko groaned.

"Have you had enough?" he asked her. He expected her to say yes, but, again, to his surprise, she shook her head once more.

"No?" he inquired. Reiko bit her lip and smiled shyly, shaking her head again. "Would you like a turn?"

"I-I wouldn't know … how …" she admitted nervously.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll help you."

Suddenly, he flipped them. His sweat-lined back hit the mattress and he sighed. He hadn't realized how tiring it was kneeling in front of Reiko.

He looked up at her, watching her search for his knees to guide her. He folded his legs up, his knees sliding underneath the palms of her hands. He perched up on his elbows and grabbed her hands, helping her to straddle over him. He helped her position herself over his erection, but she still wasn't confident where it was.

"Where … is it?" she asked, lowering her hand to search for his penis. She finally grabbed hold of it and immediately let go, out of shock. Semu had widened his eyes, gasping.

"I-I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, blushing feverishly again. "I told you I couldn't do this."

"No! No … that felt _amazing_, Reiko. Do … do it again," Semu begged. He grabbed her wrist and gently guided her hand towards his manhood, where she hesitantly grazed it with her fingers, but even the slight touch brought another moan to Semu. "Please … Reiko …"

She grabbed hold of it gently, massaging it with her thumb. Semu tilted his head back and cried out with pleasure.

_"Yes! Oh, Reiko … YES!"_ He burst into laughter, which followed another long moan. "Uhhn …"

Reiko was astounded. She couldn't believe she was actually doing something as lewd as this, and making Semu happy at the same time. But instead of feeling dirty, she felt ecstatic. She was never interested in intercourse before, never had horny thoughts of another person, but with Semu it felt so right. In fact, there was nothing better. But now she was ready for something else. She wanted Semu back inside of her. She loved the feeling because she'd never felt closer to him.

She held his member gently in her dainty hands before lowering herself and inserting him manually. Semu's eyes widened when he felt her warm walls again, and Reiko moaned as she pumped herself on top of him. Semu grinned and grabbed her thighs again, bucking his hips to pump himself. He loved the idea of Reiko riding him; sweet little Reiko riding his tutor. There was nothing sexier in his eyes.

"Now you're getting the hang of it," Semu said as he watched Reiko bounce on top of him, moving to the same rhythm as his bucking hips. He pulled her down on him as he pumped out of her. He was high off of the sight of her jovially bouncing plump breasts, her nipples still perky and red from his sucking on them. It was a while later that both seemed to be reaching their climax. Semu could feel himself about to cum inside her, and Reiko felt the nervous sensation of releasing her own juices on him.

_"Oh God … Oh God …"_ Semu moaned.

"Semu …" Reiko whimpered, moaning as well. "Semu … I think … I think I'm …"

She tilted her head back and screamed his name when he pumped fiercely into her.

_"SEMU!"_

He felt her hot juices squirt all over his member, and he groaned her name as he released inside of her.

_"Reikooo!"_

She doubled over, pressing her hands to his chest as she panted, trying to catch her breath. Semu's hands slid from the backs of Reiko's legs, lying flat on his mattress. Semu pulled out of her, Reiko letting out a string of moans, and pressed her body against his.

"I've never been so satisfied in my life, Reiko," he murmured, combing her stringy straight-across bangs out of her face. They were drenched with sweat and they held back easily. Semu planned to shower together early the next morning.

"And I've never felt so much pain," she chuckled, half joking and half serious. Semu grinned at her.

"I'm happy you've decided to stay with me," Semu whispered. "Your stay will be nothing short of exciting."

Reiko thought about his words and wondered if he meant that the events that happened that night would occur the next, and the next, and the next. Just the thought wore her out.

"I won't doubt it," she replied. "I'm excited to continue my nursing training with you. I can't wait until I become a certified nurse and have my own clinic."

Semu frowned slightly. That wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but with Reiko's innocent mind, he didn't put it past her to think of something other than dirty thoughts. He also didn't like the thought of Reiko leaving him to run her own clinic. Sure it was exciting … for her. But the thought of Reiko leaving him again wasn't ideal to him. Perhaps Saint Monster Academy could offer a permanent position here for her so she could become a certified nurse for him. He could always use the extra hands to help out his skeletal companion. And the stuffed animals loved her as much as she loved them. Reiko was perfect here. There was no reason for her to leave. Perhaps he could make her change her mind. It wouldn't be that hard, he thought. A couple more nights like this and she'd probably make the decision on her own. He'd just wait and see.

"I'm sure, my pet," he said softly, combing more hair from her face. Reiko held his hand against her cheek.

"Thank you for believing in me, Semu," she said in all seriousness, but a gentle tone. "Even to this day, nobody believes that I can become a nurse, but it has been your support that has encouraged me to continue believing in my dreams."

Semu smiled at her. Reiko constantly thanked him for his support and for believing in her, but something about her words tonight made them all the more special, and it wasn't because she was lying naked on his chest.

"My little Reiko," he cooed. "I've never met anyone more talented, and with more potential, than you. You've overcome your blindness so easily, as if it were merely a small stone to leap over. You've disregarded the doubters, which has only made you stronger.

"Reiko," Semu said firmly, taking her face into his hands. "You _will_ become what you dream to be. You _will_ become a nurse. And then you will show people that just because you are blind does not mean you are disabled from doing what you most desire. Your blindness is not something to hold you back, but to encourage you to move forward. Your blindness is _beautiful_, Reiko. And, because of it, it has also brought me the most beautiful woman to love."

And, with that, Semu kissed her passionately, letting the words soak through her heart. She smiled at him when they parted, and Semu held her close as he raised the bed sheets over their entwined bodies. They fell asleep in weary bliss.


End file.
